A new Start of Something Old
by unopenedHeartx
Summary: Elizabeth Maivry is a girl who is also pulled around by her mother. Secretly she is an excorsist who destroys Akuma. This new town seems different though. How long will Elizabeth be able to keep her secret?


Elizabeth Maivry is a girl who is constantly following, or rather, being dragged around by her mother, whose job involves endless amounts of travelling. With her mother being her only relative who cares, she must follow. The way it usually works is that Elizabeth is packed up and she moves to a usually incredible apartment or condo, while her mother does the work that needs doing in the around area. If you were wondering, Elizabeth Maivry just happens to be me. And moving every six months or so has become a regular thing with me. My mom hates it when she has to keep uprooting me to go where her boss needs her most, this time she has been placed into play in the Europe area. Yes. She usually takes it one continent at a time, unless the countries are large.

Right now as I look out the airplane window, I see an endless expanse of water. To think that I would end up in Europe, I never thought I would. I gaze with absent mindedness out the window and wonder if anything looks the same… I mean it was almost one hundred and fifty years ago. As I slip into a sea of memories my mind slips into a deep, hopefully undisturbed sleep.

One of my earliest memories was of my father. He looked so young; it must be at least a few years before that terrible day. I see my mother come to my father and slide her arms under his from behind him, so that she can have a view of her daughter, giving me the perfect view of them. That was when my mother was always shining from the inside out, every day in an unending way. Then tat day came, with it, it brought our end. We, as a family came to a devastating end. My father became a victim of a shooting. The shooting had been so brutal that there was barely anything recognizable by people. I still clearly remember the day when the principal of my elementary school came to the door and called me outside to give the news. I remember the impossibility of what was happening, for my dad had been the greatest, most invincible man on this earth. But, with just a few words, my view of the world I lived in changed forever. That day those words pain at first, then years later I realized that the world isn't as safe as it may seem.

I slowly opened my eyes as I am jostled awake by my mom. "Hun… They're coming around with food now. Would you like anything?" Still drowsy I stretch out (thank god my mom's work gets us both first class). As I wake my stomach groans its reply.

I giggle to myself and the lady comes around with the cart. She hands me a typically small sandwich and small plastic cup of Pepsi. Despite the size I found myself taking joy in eating the small airplane sandwich.

After I finished the small airplane sandwich, I found myself wandering back to about a year and a half ago… Or at least that's how long it's been for me. Because, just that long ago, I was a part of a team of Akuma fighting Exorcists in the 1893(I'm assuming that it had been that year but it is uncertain…)

I remember the night I went there from my home in the good-not-so-old twenty-first century. It had begun as a simple, every day evening. Ok, fine. That evening just happened to be the night of my first high school dance. Everything had been going spectacularly; especially since an incident on my first day deemed me the biggest loser in the whole of grade nine…

* * *

The last curl went perfectly into place. I stand up to look in the mirror and see what I have completed in this past hour. _It's perfect._ I think as I look myself up and down inspecting every inch for faults. I nod at myself in approval, my long, blonde and uncontrollably curly hair obey my delicate fingers and lands perfectly behind my slim, yet strong shoulders. The powerful three-toned green of my eyes is magnified by the burgundy eye shadow and the strong black eyeliner. My already nice lips look radiant from the careful one layer of lipstick and one layer of lip-gloss. My eyes travel down the length of my 5'6" body, my new dress is sleeve-less, reaches about half-way down my calves and is a daring burgundy with a silky white ribbon that goes around my waist and down to meet at about the middle of my left thigh in a point. At the point there is an opening in the burgundy fabric that shows more flowing white fabric underneath. Completed with my, would you believe it, burgundy and white wedges that have a burgundy ribbon that twists up my leg to the bottom of the dress, I look incredibly unreal. At least by my standards, because usually when I leave my house I don't put more than a twenty minute effort into anything. That extra forty minutes sure did make a difference.

I carefully, but with a successful grace, make my way up our stairs to show my mom my accomplishment.

"Oh, honey… You look amazing. Well done." She congratulates me on my effort and she pulls an elegant trench coat out of her closet. "Here my girl. Use this to keep your legs warm." She holds it up and I slip my arms into the long sleeves. The satiny fabric reaches about two centimetres past the bottom of my dress. "Here love, I'll drive you there."

I pick up my small, black hand-purse and check to be sure I have everything I could need, or not need. I look and see my camera, my iPod, my school I.D. and my dance ticket.

My mom holds the front door for me and we slip into her nice, new Malibu Maxx.

I jolt awake and look around with a frenzied, alertness. "No worries honey. It was just turbulence." My mom assured when she notices my startled appearance.

_  
Wonderful, _I think, _now she going to assume that I'm afraid of turbulence._ When in reality I think turbulence is exciting and exhilarating. Well, I guess it is partially my own fault; I have been faking fear at certain things to make her think that I haven't recovered fully, but I have been gradually lowering the fake stuff. Now that she thinks I'm afraid of turbulence I'm going to have to fake my way out of that. That empty feeling in my stomach returns, I absolutely hate lying and faking with her.

As I make myself cool down I begin to drift back into the deep abyss of my memories.

_Finally,_ I think as the girl at the table my school I.D. and my dance ticket. She crosses my name off the list in front of her as she hands back my I.D. I'm grateful to my legs and feet for have kept this grace for so long.

I internally groan as I look ahead to see that there is a whole new line up coat-check.

As I _finally_ enter the dance I see a few tables look in my direction before whispering to each other. I find a nice secluded spot in the sitting area that looks, for the most part, uninhabited. After only a few seconds of sitting, a brown –haired junior comes up to and formally asks me to dance. After under a second of consideration, I accept.

He leads me to the dance floor just as a slow-beat song comes from the D.J. stand. He leads me in a dance that takes us spinning slowly around and around. My heart is making back-flips every time my eyes meet his, this seems so perfect.

Then just as the song ends I feel something behind me, I ignore it and regret that. That which was behind was another junior, his friend and before I could do anything I felt a foot go between my legs and push outwards away from my body.

As all physics goes, I went down. As I hit the floor my hand made first contact and I heard a gut wrenching crack. As the rest of my body makes contact I hear a sound that resembles what my heart feels like, a loud ripping. The only thing, it wasn't my heart. It was my beautiful hard-earned dress.

As the moment finishes the pain settles in. I scream in pain over the new sensations rushing up my arm from my right wrist. I look up feeling tears begin to stream down my face as I cradle my wrist. The first thing I see is the junior who tripped me, he howls with laughter. Next I see the other junior, now it doesn't even matter if that look is of sympathy and regret, as he reaches down to help me up, I couldn't help but to lash out at him in anger, sadness and hurt. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

After that anyone who wasn't watching before were now. Shock plays across the face of the sympathetic junior and the laughing guy simply stares at me.

As I use my left hand to push myself off the ground tears of pain and sorrow continue to build up and pour out of me. Just as I make my break away a teacher intervenes. She tries to stop me but I only run. I run out of anger, out of regret and to just escape. Deep inside myself I wish strongly that I hadn't spent those ten dollars on this. I wish deeply and powerfully that I could go back in time to avoid this entire night.

Then the ground seems to rush up to meet me again and I feel a resonating feeling inside somewhere, somewhere deep and nearly unreachable. Then the world goes black.

* * *

My eyes slowly open and I feel the moisture at my eyes from the sheer memory of that night, even though it had brought on a whole new understanding of me.

I look at my watch, it reads 3 o'clock, but it probably isn't actually that time.

I watch for when a flight attendant comes by, when one finally makes an appearance I wave her down. "Yes, miss?" She asks with polite and kind tones in a pleasant but tired way.

"Can you tell me when we'll be landing?"

"Yes, we will be landing in London in about two hours. Is that everything?"

"Yes, thank you."

Wow. It has already been … Well, it's been a long time since we left Edmonton. I'll be landing in London. I sigh inside when I think of far I'm moving. My mom has always been moving us for a new job, but it has never been so far before. Usually she gets a job in the next town over and I can just stay at the current home, occasionally we've had to change towns. But she always makes sure it lands at the end of a semester of school; never in the middle of a semester.

I allowed my thoughts to linger there before drifting away even deeper into the unending darkness of my own mind.

* * *

First my sense of touch returns. I feel some roughly textured stuff beneath my body; the air around me is cold and uninviting. Next my sense of smell comes through. I smell the earth; I must be lying on the ground; the soft smell of the world before rain fills my nostrils. Now, I can hear the world. First near sounds, such as the wind softly rustling leaves around me, then further seeming noises came to me, noises such as the yelling, movement and hurrying of a near by city. When my eyes open, the world comes to my vision, I see a majestic, old oak tree whose leaf-rich branches reach far over me, resembling a protective cover over my body.

My right hand automatically goes to push me off the ground, but as soon as the slightest pressure makes contact I the feel the searing race up my arm and reverberate within my brain. I can't stop myself. The scream of my pain echoes around the other trees and surrounds me. When I stop screaming I cradle the injury close to my heart.

I then here rustling nearby, I rotate my body to see where it's coming from, but almost instantly after the rotation in complete, my right eye begins to sear in an even more painful way from my arm. I fold in on myself to get my eye near to my body, shielding it from the world. The rustle comes again right in front of me this time, my head jolts up and I see two people. What?! I see them… But what in the world is floating above them?!

I feel terror wash over me, floating there above them, connected to them, looked like the rotting, deteriorating body of a human body, only it was tied up with bandages that hold it to the body. The terror flowing in my body prevents me from moving and screaming. Then they take another step towards me, that one step gave me the initiative to run. Using my left hand to push my self to my legs I begin to run. Pushing my limits to the maximum I can feel my legs burning and my chests aching, but can't stop. I look behind me and see two grotesque things flying towards me faster than I'm running. I look above them and see the horrible human things tied to them. I run forward and I trip landing my already broken wrist first on the ground before my head makes a crashing smack to the ground. I rush myself off the ground in fear and continue my hopeless run.

I turn back to the direction I'm running and I only just manage to stop. Before me now there is a cliff. I make movement to double back but when I have turned the two grotesques things are right there. Then they begin to speak. "Jeez. That was a waste of energy." The one on the left said to the other. I can't help but shuffle slowly backwards.

"Yeah, but it was exciting! It was like hunting something down. It gives me chills." Their voices sound like the way they look grotesque and evil. They both have a spot somewhere on them that resembles a face, a very sad face that has an upside down pentacle on the forehead. I make another shuffle back.

Then I hear a cracking sound beneath me, the ground breaks and I begin to fall. My shock beats my scream, but then I shriek with what energy I have left. My left foot contacts the edge of the cliff and for the second time tonight I hear a gut-wrenching crack followed by pain.

But now, that doesn't matter. I'm falling, falling to my death. Although something inside says that this way is better than the alternative of dying at their hands.

Then it all blends together and I hear an explosion, swiftly followed by another. As the second explosion occurs I feel arms gently fold themselves around my back and under my knees. I see long jet black hair and as I am returned to the top of the cliff, my last grip on consciousness fades and once again everything fades away into black.

* * *

I ease my eyes open and I think about the events after that night. Well, the people who had saved me, Exorcists, because it's their job. They also brought me to a hospital where when I awoke they were all there, waiting for me to wake up. They had called their superior here because they suspected me of having Innocence, or the Crystal of God.

They had saved me. They became my closest friends, Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Yu Kanda (I learned that to never call him 'Yu') and Lavi. Their superior, Komui Lee, was a strange man; he seemed surprised to see at first. I had learned later that it was because I am cursed. My eye was cursed by an Akuma (the things that had attacked me); it allowed me to tell the difference between a human and an Akuma. I never did tell them though, that I could also see Innocence on people.

Anyway, despite their obvious quirks the people of the Black Order became my family and friends, Allen with his appetite that matches my own, Kanda who was always grumpy and short-tempered but still a good friend, Lenalee, she was always sympathetic and loving like a sister, Lavi who brought humour where ever it is he went and Komui, so caring and helpful and loving just like his sister, Lenalee. I became dependant on these people in the nine months I had been with them.

In the past they had discovered that I did have Innocence and that it was unusual because it appeared to be grafted to my heart and didn't affect any of the inner workings. There I also learned to control and it evolved with me, another fact I never told anyone is that the Innocence evolved to the point of being able to communicate with me.

Many memories came then, even the ones from when I had been gone when I was just a little girl. I discovered that when I was little and my dad died, I turned him into an Akuma and he had cursed me before my Innocence took over and killed him. I had first met the man who makes all the terrible things in the world happen, the Millennium Earl. My 'power' to travel through different eras came for the first time and I had, for the first time, been in the past. A man had taken care of me there, he taught me piano. Then the earl had killed him and my got home.

Then, one day, The Black Order was attacked by a Noah (a clan of humans who work for the Millennium Earl) to retrieve the Akuma factory that we had stolen along with the Noah's Ark. I had been confronted by three level three Akuma whom I managed to kill but with a great price. When I protected Allen from an attack from the level four, it decided that I was an eyesore and injured me beyond help.

When all that was over only my blood trial allowed me to be found by Lenalee, only to wish to be home and get there.

Now, a year later I am going to Europe to go to school because my mom found a job there. I'll be going into grade ten, next month at a school in a small community somewhere faraway for almost everything. Am I thrilled? No way.

The lady over the intercom tells us that we are going into land and for everyone to return to their seats and buckle up. When we land I patiently wait for the aisles to be clear of rushing people and calmly get out open the overhead compartment and retrieve my things, and I debark the plane into London's airport.


End file.
